Kingdom Hearts RE: Birth by Sleep
by DarkRoxas95
Summary: Ezio Swiftwolf awakes to find himself in a strange new world. Once learning that he is in the land of departure and trains to become a keyblade master. Follow Ezio as from his early beginnings to the final confrontation with Master Xehnort.
1. Character Bio

Ezio Swiftwolf 18 6'0" light tan skin short black hair blue eyes wears light blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He is relatively fast and very powerful. He was found outside the castle land of departure by an 8 year old Aqua and Terra.

Natsumi 17 5'9" light skin long brown hair hazel green eyes wears light blue jeans with a pink tank top. She is the last of the keyblade guardians*. She has a strong connection to Ezio only time will tell what will become of the two.

*Keyblade guardians people who have acted as companions to keyblade bearers since the first creation of the keyblade. Trained from birth to keep their keyblade bearers safe from death. The Keyblade guardians home world was destroyed during the time war.

* * *

Thought I would make this quick character Bio before I start going deep into detail on where this story will go. If all goes smoothly and I'm able to write down Ezio's involvement thoughout kingdom hearts I will get these chapters out atleast twice a month but if I get stuck with writers block expect a few months between each chapter. Anyway tell me what you think of these characters. Note that the first few chapters will be about Ezio training to becoming a keyblade master before the events of Birth by Sleep after those chapters are down will have Ezio accompany Aqua's story.


	2. Prologue

For those that complain about the names of Ezio and Natsumi I will not change it I like the names. There is something I would like to add about Ezio he is a multiverse jumper the kingdom hearts universe is just the start of his journey. With that said there will be many reffrences to other games movies cartoons and tv shows. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

"I've been having these weird dreams lately. Is any of this real or not," thought Ezio as he looked the strange place he was in. The only light came from the floor.

"Your journey begins here will you accept it?" A voice asked.

"Who are you?" Ezio questioned as he looked around.

"Your choice now will set you on the path you will follow for the rest of your journey."

"Ok… What am I choosing?" Ezio asked.

Suddenly three pedestals appeared up from the ground followed by three items appearing on them. A sword a shield and a small staff.

"Take your time your journey has not begun yet."

Ezio walked up to the pedestal with the sword.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior, invincible courage and terrible destruction," the voice stated, "Is this the path you seek?"

"Yes," Ezio responded.

"Tell me warrior what will you give up in exchange?"

Ezio looked at both the shield and the staff. He never liked being a wizard in the role playing games he played with the SOS Brigade so he made his way towards the staff.

Ezio picked up the staff and within a blink of an eye it was gone.

"I see you've given up the power of the mystic. Your path is set."

The floor started to glow brighter then it was before Ezio closed his eyes from the blinding light. When Ezio open his eyes the floor now had a picture of him back to back with a girl with long light brown hair.

"Now is your time to awaken hero go forth and protect your friends." The voice echoed as the darkness consumed Ezio.

* * *

Meanwhile

"You Know what this means don't you Natsumi?" Eraqus questioned.

"Yes I know Eraqus but if I don't do anything this man will die," Natsumi retorted.

"I'm just looking out for your safety as you are the last of your people and can't act reckless."

"I know Eraqus but I sense much potential in the man he will be a great keyblade bearer given the chance. And he's kind of cute," she mumbled.

"If this is your choice I can't stop you. You've always been like this ever since you were first brought to me."

"I know," She said with a smile.

Natsumi walked away from Eraqus and went into the room that the man now slept. When Aqua and Terra found them out in the fields he wasn't as bad of a condition as he was now. He became feverish and his pulse was faint Natsumi knew that if she didn't heal him now he would die from his illness.

She walked over to the man's bed and hovered her hands over his body.

"By the blood of those that came before me I hear by bind myself to this man and grant him power to protect Kingdom Hearts."

With her words her hands started to glow and radiate down towards the man's body.

"Now awaken hero," she said.

With that she walked out of the room.

"It is done you should speak to him Eraqus," Natsumi told him.

He noded," I'll tell him that I will take him as my apprentice and train him as a keyblade bearer. But you will need to reveal yourself at some point you know this don't you."

"Yes I know but I will only expose myself to him when the time is right. But for now I will be in my room good night Eraqus."

"You as well Natsumi."

* * *

With Ezio

Ezio jumped up into an upright position. He looked around noticing he wasn't in his apartment any more.

"God Haruhi what have you done this time? Sent me to a parallel universe or something god I wish Kyon would just ask her out already then this wouldn't happen." Ezio thought to himself.

Ezio looked around the room it was small but big enough to fit one persons bed and dresser. He looked out the window and saw the night sky. Looking at the stars put Ezio at ease forgetting that he didn't know where he was.

Ezio's day dream was broken when he heard the door open.

"Hello young man good to see you up you gave us quite the scare today."

"Who are you?" Ezio asked.

"My name is Eraqus I am master of castle."

"Eraqus nice ring to it," Ezio said.

"Yes but I'm sure you have many questions some I may be able to answer others I'm not to sure about," Eraqus told Ezio

"Ok, then let's start with where am I?"

"You are in the castle I protect in the Land of Departure."

"Ok so how did I get here?" Ezio questioned.

"My students found you unconscious. We brought you back here and nursed you back to health."

"How long was I out?"

"At least fifteen hours you gave us quite the scare."

"Fifteen hours damn," Ezio thought to himself

"Do you have any more questions?" Eraqus asked.

"No I don't," Ezio answered.

"There is something I will inform you of."

"And what is that?" Ezio asked raising an eyebrow.

"To heal you we also had to grant you the power to protect the light."

"A power?" Ezio questioned

"Yes the power you know wield will allow you to summon a weapon known as the keyblade."

"What is a keyblade?"

"The keyblade is a weapon that is used to protect the light from the darkness. Now that you have this power you will need to be trained to use and control your power."

"Are you taking me as your student," Ezio interrupted.

"Yes." Eraqus nodded.

"Well if you must train me I will accept."

"Good well you should get to rest you will begin your training tomorrow good night Ezio."

"You as well Eraqus," Ezio responded as Eraqus left the room.

Ezio layed back down on his bed and continued to think about what had transpired in the past twenty minutes.

"Wonder if this is Haruhi's doing or someone else," Ezio thought to himself.

As time went on he began close his eyes and shut his eyes again.

* * *

Dreamscape

Ezio stood on the platform that had the image of him and the girl back to back.

"Is this another choice because I'm tired and I just want to sleep," Ezio called out.

He waited there for an answer but nothing came he looked back down on the floor and stared at the girl.

"Who are you and why are you with me on this platform," Ezio asked himself.

"Hello there," a voice called out.

Ezio looked up from the floor and saw the girl who was in the image that was on the floor.

"Who are you?"

"All in good time."

She walked over to Ezio and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Now sleep you have a long road ahead of you," she said with a smile.

Ezio's became heavy as he fell asleep.

* * *

So this is the proluge and I've decided to change when I relies chapters to be when I belive they are done the first few chapters will just show off Ezio training and his interactions with Natsumi. Hopefully it will only be two more chapters but If need be it may end up being Five I don't know right now so well have to see. After those chapters are finished will start off with the Birth by Sleep chapters which may take me longer as I need to fit Ezio into Aqua's story line. Anyway thank you for reading feel free to leave a comment peace.


End file.
